Principality Nagael
Principality Nagael is the 7th rank of the Hierarchy of Angels, and is the only angel currently bearing the rank of Principality Luka meets. Her duty is to oversee the souls of the deceased and judge them based on how they lived their lives. She uses her snakes to punish the guilty, and also is aided by them in carrying out her judgment, and even sits atop them like a throne. She arrives in Enrika to continue the invasion, and rapes one of the defending elves with her snakes before Luka cuts her free and defeats Nagael soon after. Monsterpedia Entry “An angel of punishment and judgment accompanied by her sacred snakes, she falls in the seventh circle (Principalities). Usually enshrined in the court of Heavens, her normal role is to judge the souls of humans after their death depending on how they lived their lives. Those found guilty of crimes are punished by her sacred snakes. Tightly coiling around them, they punish the criminal with agonized ecstasy until they repent their sins. Though in times of great disturbance, she will come down to the surface world herself. In those times, she will use her sacred snakes to exact punishment and judgment directly on the surface world. But those who are judged by Nagael on the ground are not brought up to the Heavens… After reaching their death while being punished on the surface world, their soul is again set for judgment in the Heavens.” Attacks Punishing Handjob: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on defeat. Punishing Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on defeat. Punishing Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on defeat. Foot of Divine Punishment: Normal attack that hits three times. Will trigger foot bukkake on defeat. *Judge Snake’s Restraint: Bind ability. Judge Snake’s Curse: Binding attack. Judge Snake’s Punishment: Binding attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The fight is similar with Archangel Ranael; use Fallen Angel Dance then bum rush her with whatever. However, all Nagael has is a bind that requires three turns of Struggling to break free from. If Luka succumbs, Nagael’s snakes restrain him while giving him a blowjob and licking all over his body. His “punishment” then repeats for 30,000 years. Evaluation “Did you enjoy your torment by snakes? I know how much you love things coiling around you, after all… Since your opponent is an angel, use fallen angel dance. You’ll be able to avoid her binding attacks with a high probability. Her HP is high, however, so plan for a drawn out fight. Keep an eye on your SP to make sure you can always recover. Now go, oh brave Luka. Turn that evil angel back into raw holy energy.” Trivia *Nagael's snakes may be based off of the serpent from Adam and Eve. *Her name is a portmanteau of Naga and Angel. **Her name is actually a play on the naming convention used for angels, the lettter's "el" translating to "Of God". Thus her name transliterates to mean Snake of God/Ilias. origanally nagael was gonna have skulls instead of heads on the snakes Gallery 1330843924630.png|A beta version of the angel’s H scene. Category:Angels Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Enrika Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3